Skitarii
'Unique Equipment' Aegis Anbaric Shock Blaster Pistol Class: Exotic (Shock Blaster) This unusual weapon is a rarity, even among the Magos militant and the Skitarii, and is doubtless a product of the legendary Aegis Fragment. Taking the shape of a bulky, tubular pistol, when fired it discharges a blast of electromagnetic force capable of completely overloading a human’s nervous system or just as usefully disrupting the control systems of a rogue servitor. These weapons are configured to use standard laspistol power packs, though because of their high-energy requirements, they get only a relatively few shots from each pack. Exotic, 20m, S/2/–, 1d10+2, E, PEN 4, Clip 7, Full, Shock, WT 3kg, Cost 650, Rare D’laku Crusade-Pattern Hellgun Class: Basic (Las) Dating back to the Skitarii cohorts that joined in the Angevin Crusade to conquer the Calixis Sector, this pattern of high-power, rapid discharge lasweapon remains unchanged as the standard armament of the elite Skitarii Secutor squads. As well as delivering a larger charge, hellgun blasts are more focused than those of a lasgun and capable of easily punching through light armour, inflicting distinctive “through-and-through” burn wounds on their victims. These matte-black weapons receive energy from a power capacitor usually attached to the backpack of the Secutor’s carapace armor, but can use standard lasgun power packs if needed, although they will only get twelve shots from a pack before exhausting it. The D’laku hellgun as an availability of Scarce in the Lathe system and Very Rare on other Forge Worlds. Basic, 100m, S/3/5, 1d10+3, E, PEN 4, Clip 40, RLD 2Full, WT 10kg, Cost 500, Scarce Skitarii Vanaheim-Pattern Assault Shotgun Class: Basic (SP) A robust and tested design, this compact auto-loader shotgun is the standard armament of the Skitarii-Provosts who take the role of the enforcers found on other worlds. Provost enforced law and order is as coldly and absolutely maintained as their machine-minded masters could wish, and any sign of disorder, be it the discovery of a petty crime ring in the worker-habs or a full blown labor-helot uprising, is brutally put down with uncompromising and lethal weapons such as this. The Vanahiem shotgun features an inbuilt red-dot laser sight and a melee attachment in the shape of a retractable saw-bladed bayonet as standard. Basic, 40m, S/3/6, 1d10+4, I, PEN 0, Clip 15, Full, Scatter, WT 8kg, Cost 300, Average The Tears of the Dragon The Adeptus Mechanicus makes extensive use of artificial psycho-viral infection to condition the minds of their servants via the use of so-called meme-viruses. The Tears of the Dragon is the name of one such rare and hazardous agent, used most often on the elite Skitarii Centurions. Once infected, the subject falls into a deathly fever, and is confronted with pre-programmed visions and sense-recordings of the worst horrors the Mechanicus have encountered in its long history. Those that survive this meme-virus fever with their minds intact have conquered fear and the frailties of human sanity. After infection, the subject must succeed on a Difficult (–10) Willpower Test or gain 1d10+10 Insanity Points. A successful Test grants the character the Fearless talent but permanently reduces his Fellowship by 1d10 points. Cost 6,000, Very Rare Cameleoline Combat Armour Typically only used by the Lathes’ Secutor Skitarii and select Ordo operatives, this armor combines the best traits of Light carapace armor with the masking effects of cameleoline technology. However, it only works against visual detection, making it a poor choice for advanced stealth requirements. The wearer gains the same effect as a cameleoline cloak, +20 to Concealment Tests and counting as if one Range bracket further away against ranged attacks if stationary. Head, Body, Arms, Legs, AP 5, WT 17kg, Cost 1000, Very Rare